Silver the Hedgehog (Series) (Title Pending)
Set in an alternate post-ruined future. Silver the Hedgehog who with the help of various characters both old and new sets out to restore what's left of the world. And unlock secrets of Mobius that the heroes of Sonic's Era couldnt. New Villians, Old Factions and more also join in this new story. The World of Mobius 2215 In various games, Silver's Era is known as a world in ruin. Mostly by a being with incredable fire powers such as the Ifrit or Iblis. In Silver the Hedgehog, the world of 2215 is nothing like it used to be; due to the effects of the 7 Chaos Emeralds, put on Overload, with thier energies ravaging the planet. The day this happen will forever be known as the Chaos Shine Event. The events of the Explosion created a crater in the middle of the planet, several parts of the seafloor to rise up (undersea volcanos as well), which now sepeated Mobius into 4 Sections: Neo Knotthole, Cyber Knotthole, Mutania and Dragg. Each having a captial being a large surviving city with some or ample techonolgy still working from the event. Each Captial City is protected by the dangers of the world by Defensive Walls that were designed by the Prowler Family, with the orginal idea made by Tails himself before his death. Outside of the city walls are fields that though are called different names, still name up the entire "Mobius Plains" The Plains in Knotthole are filled with various rock formations, green fields and forests, these plains are called Knotthole Plains. This might seem peaceful at first, but this field is the home of the Maruders, a group of cutthroats who do nothing but pillage and rob people unlucky enough to be seen traveling in the plains. Neo Knotthole's Plains are called Gray Plains, which are located under the Captial and it's surrounding cities, in order to protect people from it's own variaton of the Maruders, the Cyber Pirates. The areas mostly consist of the same enviroments as Knotthole Plains, but with more lower-class areas being left on the plains. The Plains are also home to some of the old Eggman Empire bases from years of old. Mutania's Plains are just called Mutania Plains. The Captial City and all surrounding towns and villages are home to the peace loving Mutants, a new race created from Chaos Radiation that caused those who were effected during the time of the Chaos Shine Event to have himself/herself and thier family line after them to quickly evolve or mutate.The Plains aare also home to some peaceful wildlife with no dangers of any Maruders or Pirates. Lastly, Dragg and it's Ruby Plains. Being made mostly of Volcanic Mountians, Grasslands that run into Deserts and ruins galore Technology that wasn't prepared for a wave of Overloaded Chaos Energy became unuseable, many Mobians, Humans and inhabbitants were mutated, and while some cities were rebuilt, and some currently being rebuilt, some became ruined cities with nothing but death, crime and helpless people 'Continents' The events of the Explosion created a crater in the middle of the planet, several parts of the seafloor to rise up (undersea volcanos as well), which now sepeated Mobius into 4 Sections: Neo Knotthole, Cyber Knotthole, Mutania and Dragg. Each having a captial being a large surviving city with some or ample techonolgy still working from the event. Each Captial City is protected by the dangers of the world by Defensive Walls that were designed by the Prowler Family, with the orginal idea made by Tails himself before his death. Outside of the city walls are fields that though are called different names, still name up the entire "Mobius Plains" 'Neo Knotthole ' The Plains in Neo Knotthole are filled with various rock formations, green fields and forests, these plains are called Knotthole Plains. This might seem peaceful at first, but this field is the home of the Maruders, a group of cutthroats who do nothing but pillage and rob people unlucky enough to be seen traveling in the plains. Knotthole Plains BGM '' '''Cities and Villages 'Cyber Knotthole' Cyber Knotthole's Plains are called Gray Plains, which are located under the Captial and it's surrounding cities, in order to protect people from it's own variaton of the Maruders, the Cyber Pirates. The areas mostly consist of the same enviroments as Knotthole Plains, but with more lower-class areas being left on the plains. The Plains are also home to some of the old Eggman Empire bases from years of old. ''Gray Plains BGM '' 'Cities and Villages' 'Mutania' Mutania's Plains are just called Mutania Plains. The Captial City and all surrounding towns and villages are home to the peace loving Mutants, a new race created from Chaos Radiation that caused those who were effected during the time of the Chaos Shine Event to have himself/herself and thier family line after them to quickly evolve or mutate.The Plains aare also home to some peaceful wildlife with no dangers of any Maruders or Pirates. ''Mutania Plains BGM '' 'Cities and Villages' 'Dragg' Lastly, Dragg and it's Ruby Plains. Being made mostly of Volcanic Mountians, Grasslands that run into Deserts and ruins galore. Seperated into 3 Areas (Lava, Sand and Mountian) with mountian ranges seperating each of the sections. 'Magma Plains' Magma Plains is what the name implies. A volcanic region with dorment volcanos and firery mountians that take up most of this small part of the Dragg Continent. It is also the Home of the Magma Tribe, a race of Dragons skilled in the power of Fire. 'Magma Plains BGM 'Cities and Villages' 'Desert Plains' Desert Plains is a very dangerous place with only a few places to stay safe from the wildlife, thieves, and from the sun. Only a few towns and villages are located in these sands. The Terra Tribe here is made out of the yellow and brown shelled Dragons who use the power of Earth. Desert Plains BGM '' '''Cities and Villages '''''Rocky Plains Located in the third and second largest section of the Dragg Conitnent, the Rocky Plains are made out of 3 Mountians all in a Triangular Formation when they should have been knocked down during the Chaos Shine Event. For some reason they stood up, unscaved. And all around them are ruined remains of Civlization from years past. The Sky Tribe, the race of Longwinged Dragons live here and preserve the ruins and Mountians. ''Rocky Plains BGM '' 'Cities and Villages' Chracters Villians Aliens Series One Episode List Season One ''Opening Song '' ''Closing Song '' Knotthole Saga #Mobius 2215 #Silver's New Gear #Crisis in the City #The Jouney Begins #Maruders #Tonight's Combatants Are....! #The Cyber Tunnel #Cyber Knotthole #Arrival of: The Shaz #Royal Rumble Pt. 1 #Royal Rumble Pt. 2 #The Villian Revealed The B-Rose Saga #Southen Neo Knotthole #Rin of the Ninja #Chun-Nan'd #Last Stand of the Maruders #Into the Fire Pt. 1 #Into the Fire Pt. 2 #Plot of War #Knotthole War Pt. 1 #Knotthole War Pt. 2 #-Season Finale- Recontruction Season Two Saga of the Ancients I #Silver Powers Up #The Underwater Highway #Radiaton X #The Hedgehog Secret #Memories of a Time Erased Pt. 1 #Memories of a Time Erased Pt. 2 #End of the Catacombs Mutania Saga #City of the Ancients #Tree of Knowlage #Visions of an Absolution #Mutants vs Mobians #Uniting the Races #Saddest Day! Assionation of the Mutant Leader! #Mutania Queen Shion #The Journey East #The Valley of Chaos Season Three Phantom Blaze Saga #Contact From a Forgotten Time #The Last Temptation of The Iblis #Phantom #Restoration of a Nonexistant #Mind Body and Soul Dragon Tribe Saga #The Psycho Ring #Toasty Reception #Dragg Tribe Red #Hot Footing #Passing the Desert Checkpoint #Dragg Tribe Yellow #The Assasian Revealed Saga of the Dark Kings #The Mystery Revealed #Journey to the Sky Checkpoint #Dragg Tribe of the Mountians #Silver Unleashed! Power from the Feel of Loss! #Plot of the Dark Kings #Dark Kings Supressed! #The Second Act (Pt .1): Raising the 4 Towers #The Second Act (Pt. 2): Final Battle for the Red and Gray Towers! #Truth #Lio's Assension #Revial of Silver #The Ultimate Psychokinesis #To the Future.. Series Two Episode List Season One ''Living Universe - Opening 1 '' Knotthole Saga 'Trivia' *